In the Blink of an Eye
by Darkkiss15
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo fell for each other in the blink of an eye, but can their lives also be changed in the same amount of time? Their love is put to the test when a well-known rapist threatens Rukia and the ones she loves. But that was only the beginning; forces from the past will come to haunt the two. Who will make it out alive before time stops? IchiRuki. AU. Character Deaths.
1. Chapter 1

****Pre A/N: Hi everyone I posted this a few days ago, and there was a weird update to i Re-updated and now everything should be better so REVIEW now on the the original Authors note.****

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone! I'm darkkiss15 and this is my second bleach FANFIC! The first one I wrote was just a one shot, and this one was, but over the time I realized it could most definitely be a story! So technically this is my first bleach story! I find this an accomplishment! Okay as you read this a romantic/hurt and comfort/ minor angst in possibly future chapters. But bare with me I'm gonna throw in some cute fluff here and there. Okay! So read this and review because my other bleach fanfic didn't do so hot in the review department, oh and go read that too if you really wanted!** **I also want to say that if this is a hit (I'm hoping it is...) I just wanna say right now that it will take a while for updates, because school is WAY more troublesome then I thought I would be, so if you like this then don't give up on it and REVIEW! So that I know what you guys all think!** **On to the story!** **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or its characters!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rukia's POV<span>**

I woke to utter and complete bliss. The sun was shinning brightly on my face, the blankets surrounding me were as fluffy, warm, and comfy as possible, and my personal pillow of a boyfriend was just an added bonus.

I snuggled closer to my orange haired strawberry and inhaled that intoxicating spicy, masculine and with a hint of sweet aroma that was Ichigo.

He moved closer to me, pressing his body to mine, completely embracing me in his warm arms.

I felt lip on the crown of my head, "Mornin' Rukia" a smile spread across my face, if I could wake up like this every morning I would be happy.

"Good morning Ichigo" I closed my eyes and just lay there, in complete and utter bliss.

Ichigo and I have been dating for almost two years, it was love at first sight.

Well kinda.

We meet on a rainy day, that's an understatement, it was pouring! I bet you could classify that dang storm as a hurricane!

I'm serious, it was that bad.

Well anyways, I just got out of work at the law firm I work at, and I was walking home, with great difficulty, my lack umbrella threatening to blow away with every gust of wind when all of a sudden BAM!

Next think I know I was in a puddle of water completely soaked.

When I looked up there he was, him and all his soaking wet glory.

I'll admit it I was smitten, but being the Kuchiki I was I wasn't going to openly admit that, so instead I gave him my best Kuchiki glare and yelled in a demanding voice, "Hey, what's wrong with you? Have a bit of class and watch were your going you orange haired giant!"

When I look back at this memory I wanna slap myself, knowing what I know now to think I treated him with such harsh words and especially when it's raining.

If I only knew how the rain effected him.

Well anyway, there I was soaked to the bone on the ground, in a puddle, at least I was smart enough to wear black and water proof make-up or this situation would have been much worse.

His face already in a scowl , his mop of hair sticking to his face, water droplets sliding down his skin, deliciously soaking his white shirt under his black leather jacket, showing off is god-like body.

Instead of yelling back at me like he would have done any minute of any day now, he simply stuck his hand out to me and waited while I looked at it dumbstruck.

After four seconds I grabbed his warm large hand and as it perfectly in-laced with mine I knew I never wanted to let go.

"I'm sorry about that" his voice was like silk.

"Well I guess it's okay..." I wanted to say more but what does a person say in a time like this?

He took care of that for me,"Hey I know we just met but I live right in this building and I feel bad that I got you soaking wet, so would you join me for an apology dinner?" YES!

But keeping my cool exterior I said,"Yes that would be nice" I gave him a small smile and I saw the tip of his lips twitch.

Still holding my hand he dragged me into a large apartment building.

He dragged me up a few flights of stairs till we were on the 6th floor.

"Did we have to take the stairs? My feet are killing me!" now that I think about it saying that was out of character for me, I mean Rukia Kuchiki does not whine, and especially not to a complete stranger.

As he put the key into the lock he turned his head towards me and said, "Well midget you should think twice before wearing heels to look remotely normal" I saw a small smirk play on his lips. Midget? Oh he did not just comment on my height.

"Midget? well let me tell you mister i am of AVERAGE height you on the other had are freakishly tall, so you and you giant self open this door because I'm cold, in pain, and hungry." I pouted like the three year old I felt I was.

"Yeah yeah midget whatever you say" my eyes slightly narrowed but I said nothing, "Welcome to my humble home."

It wasn't large or glorious like my apartment was, but it was...homey.

I stepped inside and looked around. There was a small living room, and rather large kitchen/ dinning room, and a hallway with four doors.

The man rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Um sorry about what happen outside, I was, um, distracted" he looked down at me and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Nah its okay I love being soaking wet on a cold day its completely okay" I told him sarcasticly.

Now that I look back at this day I have to wonder, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!

The Rukia Kuchiki I was raised as would never talk to anyone in this manner, or complain, or accepts dinner form a complete stranger, even if he was god-like and completely and utterly sexy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" he left me and walked down the hall to one of the doors and came back with a woman's dress in my size.

It was a soft blue, with soft white flowers scattered around I raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Girlfriend's?" I gratefully took the dress and stood there.

He looked confuse, "No my sisters visit every so often so they leave there clothes here" Oh, "The bathroom is the first door to the right.

I nodded and walked over there.

"Oh by the way my names Ichigo" strawberry?

I smiled and turned back, my hand on the door knob, "Rukia" with that I entered the bathroom and changed into the dress that fit me perfectly.

And the rest is history.

After that night Ichigo and I were inseparable, of course we bickered and teased each other mercilessly.

Then October 15th came around, the day that made my life better.

It was the day he asked me out.

Okay it sounds like I'm over reacting right? Well I'm not, if you fell in love with your best friend but didn't know how to tell them then have them ask you out is just about the greatest thing EVER!

It was fall, my second favorite season to winter, because of all the colors, its also Ichigo's second favorite season for the same reason, the colors. The orange, reds, yellows, and browns of fall, that crisp taste in the air. I loved almost everything about fall.

It was really cute when he asked me, but don't tell him that, he might try and deny it.

But there he was all nervous and blushing like a high school student asking a girl to prom.

It was cute really!

I accepted of course and we have been together since!

We have our fights, and almost break ups, but now that I think about it those always end up with a really passionate kissing.

"…"

Yeah, I'm not going into that, but back in the present and still in Ichigo's arms.

"I have to go to work" he mumbled into my hair.

"No you don't, call in sick" I grumbled back.

"You know I cant do that, Kenpachi would have my ass on a platter if I'm as so much a second late." I could hear the scowl in his voice.

"Then I'll just sue him for domestic violence" I was one of the top defense lawyer in all of America, I think I could defend my boyfriend in a court of law.

"Domestic violence? That makes me sound like a wimp" I rolled my eyes

"Ichigo you of all people should know that that is know true, domestic violence is a very serious thing" You would think that a divisional specialist working for the FBI would know these things, but NOOOOOOO Ichigo thinks this is all fun in game.

"Aw Rukia don't go all lawyer on my, plus Toshiro would have your ass for not being there" I frowned.

"He is not my boss Ukatake is, and he doesn't mind, I should talk to Karin and see if she can do anything about the stick up Toshiro's ass, I mean I'M the Kuchiki and he's the one the the stick up his ass, I don't get how your sister puts up with him" I pondered this thought, Toshiro really isn't that bad, but kind of a stick in the mud.

"Come on, we have to get to our respected jobs, lets go catch and put away bad guys" I smiled, I do love my job.

"Fine" I got up from my warmth and walk to my closet to get changed, Ichigo followed and got into his required dress pants, shirt, and jacket.

He grabbed the black tie he always wears and put it on loosely.

I got dressed in a designer suite and started my make up.

"Hey Chibi remember were going out with Renji, Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, and Rin tonight" oh course I didn't forget, we have been planning this dinner for months now.

"Okay, I wont forget, our are you going to drop me off at work and pick me up like the gentlemen I know your not?" he smacked my arm, almost making me mess up my make up.

"Whatever midget, come on lets go" grrrr, he never waits!

I finish my make up and grab my purse and run after him in my heels.

I find him in the elevator waiting for me.

I get in and then begins my hectic day.

**Ichigo's POV**

I just dropped off Rukia at her law firm and was heading to FBI headquarters were we were getting a new case to work on because we just wrapped up a case about a week ago.

I pull up into the drive way and walk up to the door and open it to see our receptionist, Orihime Ishida.

"Good morning Kurosaki-Kun!" she said in an overly happy voice, I roll my eyes and grabbed the coffee that she has prepared on a small table every morning.

"Orihime I told you call me Ichigo, by the way, how are Uryuu and the kids?"Uryuu was the neurosurgeon at the local hospital, he took after his father and was chief surgeon.

They had a two daughters a son, and a baby on the way.

"Oh there are great, thank you Kur, I mean Ichigo" I smiled and told her, "That's good, Rukia and I will see you and Uryuu tonight at the restaurant okay?"

"Oh yeah that's right!"

"You forgot didn't you?" I shook my head and said my farewells.

I headed for the elevator and went up to my floor.

Once I got up there I headed for the conference room that I knew everyone was in waiting.

Once I got in I saw Renji, Hisagi, and Kira all talking in a corner of the room while the other agents sat and looked at their papers.

"Yo, Ichigo you finally decide to show up!" sigh, leave it to Renji to keep things quiet, the red head stuck out like a soar thumb with his ridicules red hair, what Tatsuki sees in him I don't know.

"Yeah yeah I know I was late whatever. Is Kenpachi here yet?" all of a sudden a felt a arm draped around my shoulder and a another guy stand on my other side.

"Ichigo its your lucky day because the boss is here late!" I looked over with great irritation at the bald headed man who was currently draped on my shoulder.

"Ichigo its so UN-beautiful being late, that's why Ikkaku and I were early, that what beautiful people do" Yumichika said.

"Yeah Ichigo why are you late today, its so not like you" Kira said from his spot.

"Yeah well I woke up late this morning, that's all" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, waiting for them to start the teasing.

"OH, so Rukia made you drop her off at work huh?" damn Renji and his right answer!

"Yeah pretty much"

"Oh Ichigo when are you gonna man up and pop the question?" I glared at Ikkaku.

"When I'm good and ready" these guys need to butt out.

"Ichigo you know she might not wait forever" Hisagi told me, leave it to him and Kira to bring things down.

"Shut up Hisagi, what are you even doing here?" Hisagi Shuuhei was one of Rukia's coworkers. I just wondered what he's doing here now.

"Oh, Kenpachi told be he needed me here today, don't know why, maybe he just wants to make fun of me, you know Kenpachi" he shrugged his shoulders. I nodded and headed for my seat at the front of the room, closer to the boss and the information then anyone else.

I may be only 26 but I have made it to the top of the food chain in the Bureau easily climbing the ranks from field agent to divisional specialist in no time. All it took was time, talent, and tolerance.

Working for Kenpachi wasn't an easy job.

Back to that question where the hell is the bastard?

Just then the door slammed open making all the newbies jump, but us normal guys tense for his loud voice to come booming through the small room.

"HAHAHA" he laughed like a maniac, "It's seems that everyone is here so lets get to work!" god every time I see him I get a headache.

Just then, Kenpachi's adopted daughter, a pink haired little pixie named Yachiru comes around the table giving us all a cookie and then devouring the rest. Call it a per-case ritual, eat an overly sweet, brightly pink frosted cookie, and liking it or suffering a beating from the 6 year old.

Once this is complete we get down to business, "Okay! Good job with last weeks case you wimps! It could have been done a lot faster but hey we got the bastard. This weeks guys is a real piece of work. His name is Hideki Honda. He's a serial rapist killer. He rapes women, girls and in times of desperation men that he finds on a street. The thing is that he rapes them, kills them and not get caught all in broad daylight! We find his victims with a slit neck and sometime, mostly in men, stab marks in the chest and abdomen. He has killed an estimate of 6 people, but there are 3 survivors, they are traumatized but I need you" he points to Hisagi, "to get to those 3 survivors to talk and testify when we catch this bastard. I don't care how you do it just do it, hey I got an idea! How about we have Ichigo's girlfriend do it! She could probably get them talking! That's what we"ll do!" he wanted Rukia on the case?

"Does he have a specific target?" Renji asked Kenpachi.

"Nah, the sick pervert doesn't give a shit, the only thing we can pick out is that they never go over the age of 30. And he never kills in the same ally." I should warn Rukia, and our friends, and family, they are always walking around all unprotected like.

Crap.

"Is there a general area that he strikes in?" I asked needing to know.

"Yeah," he gave a dramatic pause, "it's this neighborhood."

There was a moment of silence then an uproar. I was silent for a while before finally adding my opinion, "How the hell has this guy been doing this crap in our neighborhood and we didn't hear about it!" how is it possible that this guy went under our raider if he had killed 6 people and had 3 victims and not come to the attention of the fricken FBI!

"Hey don't blame me, the head cheese thought that the other guy was more important, right now what matters is that we catch this bastard now BEFORE the next victim is a friend or family? GOT IT?" sigh, if I wasn't so mad right now I would be irritated with this mans loud unnecessary yelling.

Some of the guys yelled back a 'YES SIR' the rest of us just glared at the photo of the man.

"Okay let's start the profiling!" this is going to be a looooooong day.

**Rukia's POV**

Work was like usual, hectic.

But today more than others, because I got a text from Hisagi telling me that I was more or less been contracted by the FBI to go and interview 3 women that had survived a serial rapist/killer.

Apparently these woman were an important part of cracking the case, I was to report to the FBI building right away to get information on the rapist/killer and then in the following days I was to interview them and try and convince them to testify once they catch the guy, it's going to be hard but I have to try.

I had already caught the others up to speed, with that I grabbed my things and walked downstairs when something hit me, I have no ride.

Yes i know there are taxes but I personally didn't like riding them, it's a thing the Kuchiki's said was "improper" yes public transportation is forbidden to the Kuchiki family.

I sighed and got out my phone and called Ichigo.

After two rings he picked up,"Yeah?" his voice was gruff, meaning this case bugged him.

"Hey, could you come pick me up? They want me at your building and I don't have a ride." I was going to add how it was all his chivalry's fault, but I didn't feel like it.

"Really? Okay I'll be right there" I think he likes the fact that I'm pulling him out of work for work.

If that makes sense.

So I hung up and waited.

It was a really nice day, the trees were all different colors, the sky had that biter fall taste that bit at my skin.

After a little while a Ichigo pulled up and took me out of my daydreams. I hopped in and smiled at him.

He have me a tiny twist of his lip.

Sigh, this must be a bad case.

We stay in a comfortable silence, until we reach his building.

We get out, and when I come to stand next to him he wraps his arm around my waist, and I lean my head against his arm, being to short to put it on his shoulder.

Half the time Ichigo and I don't have to talk to know whats going on in our heads. As we walked in I greeted Orihime and we walked the steps that led to the elevator.

Once inside I twisted my head up and looked at him and said, "That bad huh?" he knew what I was talking about, "You have no idea" He said, his eyes throwing daggers into the elevator doors.

We were silent, listening to the boring unnecessary sound of elevator music, and waited for the ding telling us that we have arrived on the the floor that held the distress that seemed to hold Ichigo's attention.

I pouted a little bit, was this going to interfere with tonight's plans? If I did I might just punch Ichigo.

We have been planing this dinner for the past, oh I don't know, two months? I mean there wasn't really a special occasion per-say, but the eight of us came together by fate. All of us becoming fast friends almost three years ago.

The day I meet Ichigo was the day that changed our lives. Well Ichigo, Tatsuki, Renji, and mine at least, I personally don't think that meeting Ichigo really changed the lives of Orihime , Uryuu, Chad, and Rin.

For those of you who don't know Rin is Chads girlfriend of 6 months, they really are cute together, but don't tell anyone I said that they might hit me.

Not that I wouldn't hit right back but that's not the point here is it?

The whole point of this dinner was to catch up and see what was up. I mean Renji and Tatsuki were married for 3 months and she was already pregnant with there first child, did I mention she was three months along in the pregnancy?

And they make fun of me for liking bunnies, well at least I don't act like one.

I don't think.

Well talking about rabbits don't get me _started_ on Orihime and Uryuu, they are on there fourth child! Not that they don't love them all, and Uryuu makes enough money to support them all, so I guess that's okay,I wonder if Ichigo will ever propose.

I think that stupid strawberry can tell that I want him to get on his dang knee and ask me to be his wife by the way I look at Orihime and Tatsuki's ring, I mean Renji proposed faster then Ichigo, and Renji is kinda an idiot when it comes to relationships, I thought my strawberry was better then that.

Apparently not.

Oh well I have a feeling he might soon, I mean he has been very _secretive_ lately.

I heard the ding of the elevator door and the pressure of Ichigo's hand on the small of my back.

Next thing I knew I was standing in a room of men, yelling at each other trying to get organized.

Man these men really were a mess without Tatsuki keeping everyone in check, but with her on maturity leave an all, she was home bound.

Ichigo ran a anxious hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and shouted, "SHUT UP!" leave it to Ichigo to be loud, but it did do the trick, all the men and women in the room, froze and turned to us.

"I got Rukia, lets catch her up to speed, then lets get organized, and hunt down this bastard before he strikes again. Got it?" and this is why Ichigo is at the top of the FBI food chain.

After a good 20 minutes I was up to speed and thoroughly repulsed.

I hated men like him. My job tomorrow was to talk to those three woman and try to get them to talk. I just hope they would.

It was almost the end of the day when Ichigo told me it was time to go and get ready for tonight, I agreed and followed him out of the building.

We reached home and all I could think and see were the faces of the men and women that that sick man had killed, the families that he has destroyed, and I knew that I would do everything in my power to put him behind bars.

I looked at Ichigo's face and say the same expression, one of determination. The way his eyes hardened, his jaw locked, lips pressed in a tight line, even the way he held the steering wheel told me that he wasn't really in the car but in Ichigo world were he analyzes everything and thinks of all the ways to get this guy.

It was this Ichigo that all criminals should fear, the determinant man that didn't understand the word impossible.

That word didn't exist in his vocabulary.

That was one of the things I loved about him.

We finally reached our apartment, and as we walked to the elevator and waited till we reached our penthouse, that I grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

He looked down at me, his expression suggestion he just realized were he was, and all I did was smile, and told him with my eyes that I would help him get this guy no matter what, and that I loved him, by his smile I think he got it.

"Come on Midget, lets get ready for this dinner, I'm STARVED" I rolled my eyes at him, he always found a way to mess up these moments with his stupid male induced comments.

"Yeah whatever" I let go of his hand and walked to the bathroom to get ready.

After a hot shower that was interrupted by a certain oranges hair strawberry I was out and slipping into one of my favorite dresses, it was a deep violet that made my eyes pop, and looked amazing with my pale skin, it was strapless, and hugged my very small curves, making them look larger then they really were. It reached just above my ankles, and on the side there was a slit that reached mid-thigh. The fabric that made the dress sparkled with my movements making it look like stars twinkling in the night.

Not to mention this was also Ichigo's favorite too.

I kept my make up light, but gave my eyes a nice smoky look, I applied a thin layer of clear lip gloss, and put on my heel.

I dried my hair and put it up in an elegant bun, but left a few strands of hair to frame my face. After all this I turned around to see Ichigo waiting for me in the doorway of the bathroom.

There he was orange hair wild, black suit, pressed perfect. There was something about Ichigo that no matter what he wore or how often, he always gave off the same effect, like he wore it for the first time. I took a deep breath and walked to him, my heels giving me a good four inches, but I was still too short.

I grabbed his tie in a flirtations way and looked up at him through my lashed, "Well someone looks nice today" he gave me a sly smile, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well isn't someone a sneaky little vixen?" I pouted.

"Why Ichigo, what ever are you taking about?" he laughed and grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the elevator.

I quickly grabbed my bag and followed. Once we were downstairs we said goodbye to the hotel receptionist and hopped into Ichigo's car and drove to La Luna Bianca, a fancy expensive Italian restaurant that we had reservations at.

"I hope everyone remembers that this is a really expensive restaurant and dressed their best" I fidgeted with hem of my dress, worried that maybe Renji shows up in sweats and a t-shirt.

I bit my lip, the Ichigo reassured me, "Nah, Tatsuki will make sure that he is in his best, or else she might beat the crap out of him" His lips formed a grin, most likely imagining his childhood friend beating the living daylights of of the red head.

I rolled my eyes at his immaturity, but I couldn't help but smile myself at the thought of a pregnant Tatsuki beating a helpless Renji.

Another about our relationship is that we can have a comfortable silence and feel completely at ease.

We don't have to pretend, we can be ourselves.

I love that I don't have to hide who I really am, because growing up as the adopted sister to Byakuya Kuchiki, that's all I did, hide who I was only to be someone completely different, someone that in the end my adopted family still didn't like.

Now that I'm and adult, and make my own choices, I live and act as I please, but of course the Kuchiki family still controls a fair amount of my life seeing as I'm the heiress to the Kuchiki family.

We finally arrived to the restaurant, it was really a hard place to get reservations, but I do have some connections.

Ichigo pulled up to the valet, gave him the keys, and ran to my side of the car and opened the door for me.

I gave him a look, raising my eyebrows slightly, but took his hand as he helped me out the car.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" life wasn't fun if I'm not somehow making fun of Ichigo.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny Rukia, is it so bad that I want to help my poor midget of a girlfriend cross the threshold to this big scary building? Who knows, someone might confuse you with a child and call the police" Oh now's he done it, when will the day come that someone does not comment on my height?

Maybe when hell freezes over, or along those lines.

"Shut up you strawberry the reservations are under my name, and may I remind you I am a _VERY_ good actress, for all they know you are trying to kidnap me, so don't push you luck", I glared at him as he smiled at me.

"What already? Ichigo what could you have possibly done to get Rukia mad this early in the evening?" we both turned to see Renji and Tatsuki.

Renji looked dashing in a black suit, white under-shirt, and no tie, the top button undone, his unruly red hair up in it's classic ponytail, it was a both a combination of sophistication and rebel.

Tatsuki on the other hand look AMAZING in a red one strapped dress, her long hair (A/N: If you want to see what her hair look like just look at her new hairstyle. After Ichigo looses is power) billowing down her back, the dress was tight fitting, hugging her curves, especially the one that was growing. The fact that Tatsuki was wearing a tight fitting dress was like saying "Yeah I'm pregnant and proud, if you want to say something say it to my face" but let me tell you there was something about Tatsuki that just pulled it off. She seemed to glow with happiness.

I smiled, "Hi Renji, hi Tatsuki." they smiled back and we walked to the front desk, "Kuchiki" I told the man, he looked at the computer screen and called over a man that took us to our table.

"Would you like to start off with some refreshments while you wait for your other guests?"

I looked around when Ichigo busted out, "I'll have a cup of red wine please"

I looked at him them ordered myself, "I'll have a tall glass of strawberry lemonade, please"

Tatsuki gave the list of drinks a look and told the young men, "A glass of water will be just fine thank you" the man nodded and looked to Renji, "And for you sir?"

He also looked at the list of drinks and said, " I'll have a cup of dry red wine" he looked up and the man nodded and left with our orders.

Once I was sure he was gone I turned to Tatsuki, "You look amazing Tatsuki, and I'm telling the truth" I smiled at her. "Thanks Rukia, you look good too." she gave me a smile then added, "Although I really do hate dresses, I think this is the 6th time that I have worn a dress" she pondered this for a moment, "No its seven" knowing Tatsuki that was probably true.

I continued my talk with Tatsuki, while Ichigo and Renji talked as well, and knowing them it was about the new case at work. I was getting irritated, "Ichigo, Renji if you two don't stop talking about work I promise that both of you heads will be slammed into this table, and I'm sure that Tatsuki is more then willing to help me," I looked over at said woman, "Right Tatsuki?"

She cracked her knuckles, "Sure Rukia, being pregnant and all I don't get to fight all that much, and causing a little pain to these two might be able to satisfy my violent needs" we both looked at them and they both visibly swallowed, then changed there topic of discussion.

Now that I thought about it, it was strange that Tatsuki was even on maturity leave, I mean she was only 3 months pregnant, usually woman wait till 8 months to go on leave.

I decide to ask, "So Tatsuki tell me why your on maternity leave so early" she turned to me and smiled.

"Oh that, well the doctor said that my job was really stressful, and you know me I get stressed out easily, so I convinced Kenpachi to give me an early leave for the baby's sake, I mean if your pregnant would you want to deal with idiots like Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Kenpachi all day everyday?" well when she puts it that way...

"Tatsuki don't lie, you also liked the idea of getting to sleep in and watch movies all day" Renji told her.

"Yeah I can see that" Ichigo added. Our drinks came then and let me tell you the guys are lucky because I'm sure if they hadn't then Renji and Ichigo would be leaving with some impressive bruises..

Just then four more people came to our table.

"Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, Rin you finally made it!" I exclaimed.

I must say that they all look simply dashing. I know I said the same about everyone else but it is simply the truth.

Orihime was wearing a halter dress that billowed in waves to her feet, the fabric was a baby blue, the cut of the dress giving her the illusion of grace, even with her round belly.

Rin was tall, with long glossy black hair, she wore a short purple dress, showing off her long legs.

Rin was a shy girl, but once she warmed up to you she was a talkative social butterfly. They sat at the table and ordered there drinks, and then we ordered appetizers, and talked.

We talked about everything, at one point we went around the table and shared something that has happen in the time that we have last spoken.

Uryuu had told use about all the lives her saved, and how the hospital was running, Renji and Ichigo talked about the new case, Tatsuki talked about the baby, as did Orihime.

Rin and Chad had taken the next step in there relationship and moved in together. Me, well I didn't have anything special like saving lives, or putting a dangerous man behind bars, taking the next step in a relationship, or even a baby, no I was just me, Rukia Kuchiki.

"Well" I started, "last month I got promoted to head defense lawyer of my building" that was it, there hadn't been any major cases, nothing special really.

"Don't forget the fact that you got requested to be the lawyer for our case Rukia" Ichigo added.

"That's amazing Rukia!" I gave Orihime a smile, she always had a smile on her face.

The appetizers came and went, when they came back we order the main dish.

Strangely while pregnant, Orihime's craving went from strange to normal, well normal to us that is.

The night passed in a happy blur, this is what we need, we need an escape.

We need to laugh, to be surrounded my friends, old and new. Finally dessert came around and we were getting as fat as pigs. I ate my tiramisu like a lady, but took a taste of Ichigo's chocolate brownie volcano. It was yummy.

Once done we said our fair wells and we all went our separate ways. I was driving, I didn't care what Ichigo said, he had drank at least 3 cups of wine and in my book, and probably his that was one cup to many to be driving.

So when the valet can with the keys and threw it at Ichigo to catch I ran up and snatched it out of the air before Ichigo could grab it.

"Rukia I'm driving" He said in a calm voice.

"No your not, I'm more then capable to drive, plus you were drinking, so the law is on my side, so get in the passenger side or I will have to hurt you" I told him as I made my way to the car.

"Oh no you don't, I want to get home in one piece, not a million"

I rolled my eyes, it seems I've been doing that a lot tonight. "Ichigo your buzzed, I'm driving whether you like it or not, so get to the other side of the car or suffer the consequences." he knew what the consequences were.

He gave up mumbling something about a sneaky little vixen.

I have no idea to whom he is refuting to. I ease into the car and we are off.

It had been a good 10 minutes and Ichigo had said nothing.

I look over at Ichigo to see him leaning back in the seat, eyes closed. "Ichigo is something wrong?"

He usually doesn't act like this unless something is bothering him, and I think I know what it is, but I want him to say it.

"Rukia you know what's wrong, it's this case, I just want you to be safe ok? Something could happen and you could be his next victim, and I don't know what I would do if you died, or were even hurt." my knuckles tighten on the searing wheel, he almost never shows this much emotion.

I gave a small sigh and told the stupid strawberry, "Ichigo Kurosaki, look at me" I look over at him and his eyes are still closed irritated, I decide to pull over to the side of the road.

I put the car in park and turn in my seat. "Ichigo look at me" I used my stern not-joking-around voice. After some time he opened his eyes and looked at me, "Ichigo nothing is going to happen to me, or you. I'm too strong for that to happen, and you wont let anyone or thing hurt me. I know you too well."

He looked me in the eyes, talking to me though his eyes.

_I want to believe you_, they said.

_Then believe me_, I told him in my gaze.

"I love you Ichigo, and trust you with my life I hope you know that" I smiled and so did he, then I kissed him on the lips and got back to driving.

"I love and trust you too Rukia" he told me, and grabbed one of my hands, lacing his fingers with mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SOOOOO what do you think! I this is one of the LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITEN! I hope you all are happy. This is by far the longest on yet! Ha-ha. So now that you have read my first chapter what will you do? Here are your options...**

**A) Review **

**B) Read but NOT Review **

**C) Review this and add this story to your favorites or **

**D) Option A, C, and tell your friends! **

**To tell you the truth I like A, C and D... But its not like your reviews are influencing my updating at all, NEVER!** **SOOOOOO it's up to you! Review and maybe I'll stay up and work on my next chapter (which I've already started working on) and post it super fast.** **What would Rukia and Ichigo do?** **Oh and virtual cookie to all those that review!** **So review its in you best interest!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HELLO READERS! So I'm I little disappointed about the fact that no one reviewed, but no reviews aren't the end of the world right? I hope not... haha just kidding! So any how, I just want to point out that I do allow flames, just for the sake that I get better I I get feed-back. So yeah if you don't like it, tell me and ill try and fix it!. **

**Okay now for all of those under the age of oh I don't know 14? 13? maybe even 15, the following chapter is like the beginning of the tragedy, and if its not then just forewarning, that if this chapter is bad then they might get more depressing, I REALLY wish that I could have had the happiness last longer but that's not how I write, I was all about the drama, so yeah... there will be a rape-ish scene, not full on graphic rape, just enough so that that its not the best for kiddies.**

**So Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**Rukia's POV**

My morning started like any other day, the sun streaming through the bedroom window and having an argument with Ichigo about who got to take a shower first, I won this round,

See, being short has its perks.

Today was also the day that I have to plan how I was going to approach talking to the women about their rape. This was never an easy topic to talk to anyone, and who was to say that these woman even wanted to talk?

"ICHIGO! Have you seen my notes!" I looked around franticly, searching for the notes that Ichigo and I had begun taking last night, neither one of us being able to sleep with the thought thought of that man out in public.

"HOW AM I supposed TO KNOW! YOUR THE ONE THAT TOOK THEM! AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER!" He shouted back from the bathroom, I chuckled and looked around our apartment.

I put my hands on my hips and thought. So we got home, and then Ichigo passed out on the couch for an hour then I watched TV, then he woke up then we talked and did, other things, then we talked about the case and got to work, talking about our strategy.

Then I fell asleep! HA! I know were it is! I ran to the living room and looked on the table, then under the couch and sure enough there I was, lying under the couch in a messy heep.

"Did you find them?" I looked up to in his pants, no shirt, and drying his hair.

"Yup, right here, now hurry up and go put on a shirt, then lets go I want to get there early so that we can show all these notes to Kenpachi and the rest of your team and I can get my things organized."

"Yeah whatever, I'll go get ready, but I expect you to be done doing whatever it is you do in the morning done by the time I come back okay?" I just roll my eyes and make sure that I have everything.

A few minutes later Ichigo comes out of the bedroom ready to leave, I meet him at the the elevator door and hand him a piece of bread I just toasted and added some butter making it all melt with the heat.

"Thinks chibi" I gave a sigh at just one of his nicknames for me and got in the elevator and crossed my arms.

"Yeah whatever strawberry"he gave me an affectionate punch and I give him one right back.

On the drive we argue like a married couple and finally got to the FBI building. I immediate rushed Ichigo to open the door and let me inside so I can start official profiling on the women.

It was hours, men and women slowly started tricking in the building, one by one. When I feel very strong about a case I'm completely oblivious to the rest of the world. It wasn't till Ichigo shoved the my cell phone into my face that I realized I had ten missed calls from my boss Mr. Ukitake.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I hissed at Ichigo, he just raised his hands in defense and walked away. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. I smiled and called my boss.

"Rukia thank god!" he said as he answered.

"I'm sorry Ukitake sir I was working with Ichigo on the case I was asked to take." I told him in a calm voice. Ukitake was a calm gentlemen with strange silver hair that he and is nephew Toshiro share, although the two are polar opposites in personality, were Toshiro is cold Ukitake is warm, like a father.

"Oh, no I understand Rukia, but were running through a minnie crises here and I was just wondering if you could come and hep us out." I smiled and blushed, I was the best at what I do, and I always felt a bit bashful when people told me, even when they never said it directly.

"Can't Toshiro help?" Toshiro and I were head to head when it came to skill, I was just more of a people person.

"Well as it turns out Shiro is also absent, he has a court case today and there is no possible way he can get here to help." He explained.

I held in a sigh and replied, "I'll have Ichigo drop me off."

"Oh Rukia your a life saver!" Then he hung up on my.

I put my phone away, looked around the room until I saw my orange haired lover.

Once I found him I got up, packed my stuff and walked over to him.

Now I was cruel but I would never publicly humiliate Ichigo, but how to do that and tell him I have to get to my building.

He was talking to Renji, that made my life just a tad bit easier.

"Renji Tatsuki just called, she sounded mad so if I were you I would called her" His eyes widened and he calmly walked to his desk and got his cell phone, "Well that was easy", I turned to Ichigo, "I need you to take take me to the law firm, they are having a crisis and need me, can you?" his face fell but he gave in like always.

Once on the first floor I said hi and goodbye to Orihime and then we were off.

"Rukia have you ever thought of getting your own car?" I thought about that statement.

"Not really, I mean maybe four three years ago, but now, not so much, I mean I have you why do I want a car?" I was half telling the truth half teasing,

"Well what if one day I can't get you? What then? What if it's freezing and you stuck outside?" 

"Then I'll go inside of course" silly strawberry.

"Whatever Midget, but one day something is going to happen I won't be able to save you ass." well this is new.

"I can take care of myself Ichigo and you know that full well, so spare me." what has gotten into him lately?

"I just don't want anything to happen to you Rukia, that's all" by then the outside world was forgotten and I was just me and Ichigo, outside my work building.

"Ichigo, nothing is going to happen, I'm right here, and you will find someway to protect me if I ever do get into trouble" I leaned over and kissed him.

"Love you Rukia"

"Love you too"

"Oh hey by the way, I get off early today, so I'm not going to pick you up, how about you just walk to our favorite little restaurant? Can you handle a few block by yourself?" I narrowed my eyes at him, an the Ichigo I fell in love with is back.

"Yes Ichigo but can you remember were the restaurant is?"

He just shook hes head and started driving off, "3:00 Rukia! 3:00!" He shouted out of the car window.

I sent him the bird and walked inside.

What I found was shocking.

When Ukitake said crisis I thought he meant he couldn't find a file, but this place was chaos!

People were shouting, papers were flying, this was a zoo!

"RUKIA THANK GOD!" Rangiku Matsamoto ran in my direction and grabbed me in a bone crushing hug, nearly suffocating me in her enormous cleavage, "It seems we might actually get some order back and I can finally drink my sake in peace!"

Once I feed myself I started giving orders.

After a good hour I got the floors one-ten in order, I just has two more floors to work thought and I was done.

By then my voice and almost gone and I went in search of the nearest coffee machine.

I started drooling at the smell, I was in the middle of poring myself a cup when Gin can up next to me.

"Why if it isn't littl' Byakuya's sis Rukia. How ya doin'" Fox faces Gin always gave me a bad vibe, I don't know what it was about him, maybe his creepy smile, or the way he talked.

"I'm doing well" I replied.

" I heard ya got a job wit ya boyfriend at the FBI, right?" What was he getting at?

"Yes, I was actually going to meet him right now at a restaurant, so goodbye Gin" I grabbed my cup and started walking away.

"I recommend the egg rolls there Rukia, I hear they are amazing" I stop, but continue to walk, not letting him ruin my day.

As I ride the elevator to the ground floor and walk out of the building with my coffee cup and bag I begin my walk to the restaurant.

I wonder how he figured out I was going to the only Chinese restaurant there was for miles.

I was another reason I didn't like him.

It was a good thing I decided to wear pants and flat today, if I had worn anything else I might not have made it through the day.

I looked up from my coffee cup and notice that I was the only one on this side if the sidewalk.

I find it strange so I walk closer to the buildings, so a car doesn't hit me.

I was three building away from the restaurant, I was passing a ally, when all of a sudden a hand wrapped around my torso and mouth.

In shock I dropped my coffee, and I started to kick.

The man, I was guessing for the size of his hands, started dragging me further down the ally. I was kicking furiously, trying to hit him.

In my struggle I lost my shoes, and my purse.

Since the man made no attempt to grab my bag told me one thing.

He was going to rape me, or worse kill me.

Fear gripped my insides, I started to really thrash.

The mans strength was impressive, he managed to turn me around and slam me against the brick wall behind the dumpster.

He had my legs pinned with one of his own legs and his left forearm pressed against my neck.

I clawed at his arm, but it was like he felt no pain.

Tears started spring to my eyes, the man was wearing a cloaked hood, allowing me to only see he eyes, and noes.

He places his face next to my neck and inhaled "Hmmmm, Rukia you smell delicious my eyes widened how did he know my name?

He licked my neck, all the while I cried.

"Rukia, all those women and men that died was because of you, if you hadn't done to me what you did those men and women would not have dies." Once again my eyes widener more if possible, my...fault?

I tried to ask what he was talking about, but his hold on my neck has strong enough to not allow me to talk.

He stared kissing my neck and undoing my shirt.

Oh no, Ichigo help me!

I started sobbing, which was hard to do when you can barley breath.

"Please!" I choked out, "Stop!" my eyes were closed tight.

"Oh, but Rukia you deserve this all, this is all your fault." NO! I sobbed harder.

I was never more grateful for wearing pants. Then all of a sudden he stopped kissing and licking me, but then I feel something cold touch my collar bone.

When I opened my eyes I saw a small sharp knife, it shone with the light.

My heart stopped completely, and I began my struggle all over again.

"Rukia don't move, remember, you deserve all of this, you and your idiot of a boyfriend" what? Ichigo!  
>?<p>

He placed the sharp weapon on my lip, and pressed down, splitting my lip.

I cried out, the searing pain almost too much to handle.

He laughed and moved the knife to my collarbone again.

"Fell the pain they felt when I killed them Rukia Kuchiki" I was sobbing all hope leaving me, and fear gripping me entirely.

Ichigo I love you, I love you, I love you.

I hope he wouldn't see my body, I want him to move on.

I screamed out whenever he cut me, I now had cuts on my cheek, collar bone, forearm, and he placed the knife on my stomach, "This is going to hurt a lot" he whispered, biting my ear.

I closed my eyes and prepared myself.

Just then the man was ripped away from me and I was free, only getting my head hit on the wall and a fresh small cut on my neck from were the knife nicked me when he fell, I didn't dare look at the horrible man.

I just slid down the brick wall, curling up in a ball, wanting the world to open up and swallow me whole.

I cried harder then when Hisana died.

Ichigo were was Ichigo! I need him, I need..."ICHIGO!" I screamed, then sobbing again, my hands pressed against my head, my eyes shut, I rocked back and forth, trying to get that mans voice out of my head.

_Its all your fault._

**Ichigo's POV**

THAT SICK BASTARD!

Rukia was late to diner, and I thought she got caught up at work, so I called.

She had left 30 minutes ago.

I was worried so I left the restaurant and started looking for her.

I had just walked tree building down when I saw a coffee cup at the mouth of an ally, I looked inside and say Rukia's shoes and bag, with only that information I ran into the ally and found a man holding a knife to Rukia's stomach, about to stab her.

My vision went red and I pinned the man under me in less then two seconds flat.

I started punching him, screaming at him to give me his name, but all the sick bastard did was laugh and say she deserved it.

Rukia doesn't deserve that, no one does.

I beat the living crap out of him, till he passed out, and I kept punching, till I heard Rukia.

"ICHIGO!" my blood ran cold, her voice was hoarse, and terrified, I have never heard her this afraid.

I got some hand cuffs from my back pocket, dialed 911 and told then the address.

Then I got up and turned to Rukia.

Oh Rukia. I thought.

She was rocking back and forth, sobbing, saying my name and 'save me' every once in a while, it broke my heart.

Her body was shaking, she was bleeding. I slowly walked to her and reached a tentative hand out to her, "Rukia" My voiced cracked, and when I touched her she recoiled.

"Rukia, its me, Ichigo" at the mention of my name, she lifted her head and looked at me with red dead eyes.

Then in a few seconds she had her arms wrapped around my neck, sobbing in my shoulder, soaking my shirt, but it didn't care, all that mattered was that I got Rukia out of here before people came, they would only scare her.

I lifted her, and carried her out of the ally like she was a child.

I walked to the car and put her in the passenger seat were she curled up and cried.

I drove as fast as I could home, and once we got there I carried her up the stairs to the penthouse.

Once inside she still wouldn't let go of me, and her crying hadn't stopped, so I kicked off my shoes, and walked to the bathroom and supporting Rukia in one arm I turned on the water, and stepped in and sat on the floor of the shower, having the water completely sock my clothing but not really caring.

I had Rukia carefully tucked in my arms, her head under my chin.

After some time I started inspecting her body, she had a few cuts on her face and arms.

I washed them then let her relish in the feel of the warm water.

After what seems like and eternity Rukia's sobs turned to crys into hiccups till she finally fell asleep, in my arms in the shower.

I turned off the water, reached for a towel, and stared drying her hair.

I stood and carried Rukia, still in her clothing, to the bedroom.

I through the towel on the bed and lay her on it.

I left her to find the medical supplies and pj's.

Once they were found I returned to find Rukia again in a tight ball.

After much difficulty I got Rukia undressed, dried into into her pj's.

Then I tended to her wounds.

They weren't to deep thank god, but there none the less.

Once they were bandaged and cleaned I tucked her into bed, then I locked the doors, closed the blinds, and left a note for Rukia then I called Renji.

I didn't say much just that I needed to talk to him.

We agreed to meet in the clearing were we train in hand to hand combat.

I take the elevator down, felling like the dead.

As I drive, I barley notice my surrounding, my knuckles white from how hard I'm holding it.

I finally reach the clearing to find that Renji was already there.

I walk up to him and say nothing.

"Hey Ichigo what happen? Is everything all right?" then I snapped.

"All right? All right! Like hell everything is all right! Rukia was just assaulted! She was almost stabbed! And now she is completely traumatize! That sick bastard!" I was losing it, I held it in till now, not wanting to freak Rukia out,

"Oh my god, did you at least get the sick bastard? Is Rukia okay?" I could feel the read head losing it too.

"Renji, I have never seen her cry so much, she hasn't said anything but my name and 'save me' Renji I failed her!" I fell to my knees and grabbed my hair, wanting to pull it out,

"Its my fault she got hurt, I couldn't protect her!" just then Renji slapped me on he head, "Are you listing to yourself!" He screamed, "You got the guy, not all you need to do is be there for Rukia, protect her now!" he kept yelling

"Renji you don't get it, I was going to propose to her today, today was suppose to be the best day of her life, but instead it turned to the worse. And you haven't seen her, she is a complete mess, and its all my fault" I hung my head.

"Aw man Ichigo I'm sorry man, but right now you have to be strong for Rukia, no matter what, so get your sorry ass up and go to Rukia, be there for her, I'll tell Kenpachi about this, I'll even call Ukitake for you, you just go home and take care of Rukia, I'll tell the rest of our close friends and remember, we're here for you guys, so if you need anything, food, grocery, hell if you need someone to be with Rukia while you go blow some steam we can do that too." this is why I called Renji.

"Thanks Renji, but I don't think Rukia is going to want anyone but me around her for a while.

"I get it, but we're here anyway." on that note I get up an leave for home, to Rukia.

It wasn't till I was in the car that I finally let a single tear fall down my face.

**A/N: SOOOOOOOO What do you think? Love it hate it? Tell me! I think this is one of the saddest hardest things to write! I will also be re-reading this and going though this when I'm not half asleep.**

**So please bare with me**

**Sigh poor Rukia and Ichigo.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so I'm glade I got reviews! Thank you ...**

**I just wanna say one thing, well two...MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! or HAPPY WHATEVER HOLIDAY YOU CELEBRATE! I don't wanna seem bad because I only mentioned Christmas because I know not everyone celebrates Christmas, so I wish good things to all those out there ^_^**

**Oh and yes I know that it is no longer Christmas, but that's not stopping me from wishing everyone a MERRY WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE!**

**and I also want to say that this is the first chapter I will be posting from my NEW LAPTOP! Yes I got a laptop for Christmas!**

**Now I know this story is all depressing but I PROMISE, it will get better! So get ready for another depressing but- in my opinion- a good chapter! There will be flashbacks in this and following chapters, so those will be the comic and fluff relief.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, just this plot, unless it already exist, then I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Ichigo's POV<span>**

Once I got home and saw that Rukia was still asleep I felt some relief, but only some, I still had the worry grief and anger weighing me down.

How could someone do this?

Why?

And she kept saying it was her fault. What could she have possibly mention by that? I wanted to interrogate this man, I wanted to beat the crap out of him and make him feel the pain he put Rukia through.

I grabbed a chair from the kitchen and dragged it to the bedroom, having no energy to carry it.

I set it right next to the bed and I look at Rukia.

I would make sure that bastard payed, I would make sure he rotted in prison.

As I look at Rukia, the only thing that I keeping me sane and at home, and not in the FBI interrogation room beating out all the information I can out of that guy I cuffed to dumpster.

Looking at Rukia I see that her cuts are starting to bleed a bit, those could be infected, I mean who knows what was on that guy's knife.

I personalty don't wanna think about it, I might end up doing something stupid.

Slowly like I'm not sure, I reach out and stroke Rukia's hair. She moves, and her face turns pale and twists into a mask of fear, and like she's in pain.

My heart clenches, this is my fault.

I don't care what others say this is my fault, if only I had kept my promise from this morning and realized that words Rukia and late didn't belong in the same sentence, if I had just realized that making Rukia walk for work to the restaurant was a stupid idea, and that I should have known better than to have been so relaxed.

"I'm sorry Rukia, I'm so sorry" I hadn't felt this bad since...mom.

Rukia was the only one that made the rain in my heart stop and I couldn't protect her, she was the one thing in this world that meant anything, and I didn't stop what hurt her.

"No, it's my fault, not yours" a soft, tearful voice said, "All those people are dead because of me, all their families are suffering because of me," her voice was so soft if I hadn't been listening I would have missed it.

I quickly knelt beside her and put my hands on both sides of her face, "No, no Rukia, don't say that, those deaths weren't your fault okay? That sick, disgusting excuse of a man told you that to make you feel bad, but it was not you fault okay? You have done nothing to have it been your fault you understand?" I reassured her in a gentle but stern voice.

She turned on her side and curled up in a ball, "Ichigo it is my fault, somehow this is my fault, I deserved everything that happened, I deserve it" she was crying now, not a full out sob, just silent tears of pain.

This piece of information made me mad, "Rukia, you didn't deserve that, you understand, what he did to you, you don't deserve that!" my anger was starting to boil, and I was trying extremely hard to be gentle and not scare her but it was proving to be difficult.

"No it is my fault, and I want you to go away, I don't want you to get hurt Ichigo, so leave, because I can't stand the idea of having your blood on my hands too. Not your blood" her voice was so small, like a mouse, and her words sounded forced, like she didn't mean it.

"Rukia, they are not going to hurt me or you, I wont let them" I stood up and walked to the window, I grabbed my hair, having no clue what to do.

Rukia need to see a doctor, but the probability of me actual getting to a doctor was slim, then I thought of four people I could call.

Karin, Yuzu, Uryu, and unfortunately my goat-faced dad.

I sighed and decided to call the twins, although Karin isn't really a doctor or nurse, but Yuzu just finished college and has been working this dad, so she was the best chose right not, Karin was just coming to help with Rukia.

Its a good thing they get along so well with Rukia.

"I'm Calling Yuzu and Karin so they can check out your wounds okay?" I got no response, so I walked over to the phone and dialed Karin's number.

It rang twice before I finally got an answer, "Hey Ichigo whats up?"

"Karin I need you and Yuzu to come over, it's Rukia" I added, my voice sounded urgent hopefully getting across the message I didn't want to voice out loud.

Seeming to get it Karin answers, "We'll be right over, need anything else?"

"Yeah, bring a first aid"

"I'm expecting an explanation when I get there" she demanded.

"Yeah I know, just don't tell goat-face, I don't want him involved right now" I want sure how Rukia would react to having other men but me here, around her.

"Okay, I'll see in in 20" and with that she hung up.

I sighed and starred at the phone for a bit, then set it down on the table and walked back to Rukia.

Her eyes were open, and she just stared at the opposite wall. Like she didn't care.

The look in her eyes looked dead, like this was just the shell of a body that happen to look like Rukia, but the Rukia I know and love isn't here, the Rukia I know and love is shoved deep into the corners of her subconscious, and I have a feeling it would take a while to get Rukia Kuchiki back.

I wanted to know if Rukia was going to testify against the guy that assaulted her, she was also in charge of getting the other women to give a statement.

"Rukia, are you hungry? Or thirsty?" I wondered how she would answer.

She just shook her head in response.

I sighed and once again walked to the window and looked outside.

I would have to use my power in the FBI to make sure that this guy never came out, I would have been good to have Rukia and the lawyer but since shes kinda the victim that might not work.

I will need Toshiro and the support of the rest of the law firm to help me and make sure he's put away, and then find out why he said Rukia was involved.

I though of Rukia, how was this effecting her? I know for a fact that she will not leave this situation without a few scars, but how deep were those scars? That's what I need to know.

Rukia needed to have the two people that she said helped her through college.

She needed her best friends, and that;s not Tatsuki and Orihime, those are her new best friends as she tells me.

She needed Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto. I thought about calling them now, but thought against it, they would only prove to be a bothers it they are not even needed. First, I need to see how deep Rukia's scars are to then go from there, and I mean figuratively and metaphorically.

While I paced back and forth, both trying to control my rage and think what the hell I'm going to do.

Rukia just lays there, like she had no idea what do to, the only reaction she gave was a slight jump when she heard the phone ring.

Almost every call was about Rukia, I didn't think my self control could handle telling the same horrific tale over and over, so I told them I would tell all of them together or to call Renji.

I kinda felt bad for Renji, his temper was worse then mine, maybe that's why he has blinding red hair.

As promised I heard a knock on the door and instantly knew it was Karin and Yuzu.

I walked over and opened the door _(A/N: okay I just wanna say that the elevator is right outside the door, not immediately connected to the penthouse, just wanted to clear that up)_ and let in the twins.

Yuzu gave me one of her sweet smiles and asked were Rukia was, I pointed to the bedroom and before she left she gave me one of her hugs and told me everything was going to be okay.

I thanked her and then turned to Karin.

"Start talking" she said, I could tell she was angry, Karin, like myself, was very protective of those she loved.

I sighed, and ran my hand once again through my hair.

I seem to be doing that a lot.

With hunched shoulders I walked to a couch and sat down.

Karin followed and sat across from me.

I looked at Karin, she had grown up a lot, she was no longer a tomboy, which is in my opinion the best, over the years I have had to beat many guys that have tried to date Karin and Yuzu, mostly Yuzu, Karin can take care of herself, but they really have grown up.

As much as Karin hates it she really took after dad, she had his hair, and when he was serious they had the same face expression. She grew out her hair, and it now reached her back, but she held it back in a pony-tail, she wore a simple pair jeans and t-shirt, even now she still played soccer and talked and fight like a boy.

"She was assaulted by some guy. I caught the guy, and Renji probably interrogating him right now, but he had a knife Karin, he cut her, and if I hadn't gotten there in time he would have stabbed her in the stomach. It's my fault, I told her to walk, and, and I should have been there! I'm supposed to protect her, I promised Karin, and now she won't talk, or eat, all she does is cry and blame herself. Can't she see it's not her fault god dammit!" I punched the table, braking one of the stupid glass plated that Rukia insistence we have on the table, effectively cutting my hand and getting a few pieces logged in my hand.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath and flexed my hand a bit.

"You Idiot!" my eyes flashed to Karin's face which was twisted in anger, "There you go again, blaming yourself for the bad things that happen to others, you did the same thing with mom, and look what that did to you! You never smiled, then Rukia came and you stared to smile again, and something bad happened and you blame yourself! You can't do anything about the past, but you can do something about now. So tell me big brother, are you going to shut yourself out again and go solo, and hurt those around you as well as yourself, or are you going to accept out help and get Rukia back to the way she was" my eyes widened at Karin's speech.

"You have been hanging out with Toshiro way to long, your starting to sound like him, but your right"

Sort of.

"Of course I am, I'm always right" she smirked and crossed her arms, the. Her face became serious and she stood up, "Now is you don't mind I'm going to go see how Rukia is doing" and she walked off.

Before she was out of my sight I called to her, "Karin, try and convince Toshiro to take over Rukia's case okay?" if someone could convince him it was my sister.

She smirked and replied,"Sure thing Ichigo, oh and I'll make sure to send over Yuzu to help with your hand" I looked down at my breading hand, the hand that I have completely forgotten about.

I just shrugged, and Karin disappeared into the bedroom.

I looked at my hand, and started pulling out the small pieces of glass that I could and then when that was done, I just stared as the blood pooled in my hand.

I gave a sigh and got up, walked to the bathroom and washed my hand, simply letting the water run over my hand. Then I walked back to the living room, and sat down.

I cant stand being here, doing nothing, I have to stop by the station and see what was going on, to see how the investigation was going, to help, to take over the case and maybe just maybe see how Rukia was involved.

"Ichigo you Really shouldn't close your hand like that when you have glass in it" my eyes snapped to Yuzu.

Yuzu and Karin may be twins but they really were separate people, Yuzu looked exactly like mom, she had her eyes and hair, which she has loose and halfway down her back, she wore a simple dress, and shoes, neither her or Karin used make-up and they shouldn't, the first boy to tell them they do will be sporting a black and blue face.

"Sorry Yuzu, I already cleaned it up, hows Rukia?" I knew physically she was fine, and I think Yuzu knew that too.

She sighed, "Her cuts shouldn't be infected, and she only has slight bruising by her neck, and around her wrists, other then that shes fine, but Ichigo, I think it may be a little while, before you know, she normal, and even then she might not be the old Rukia," I closed my eyes, being in the line of work I have I have seen what this type of thing does to woman, and I knew that whoever that person was close to either become clingy or abandon the person.

I wouldn't do that to Rukia, I never will.

"She's asleep right now but I think she might get afraid being alone, so try and be here okay Ichigo?" I nodded, then she comes over and hugs me, "She needs people that lover her around her so me and Karin will be dropping by, okay? I'll bring food, so that you don't go hungry and live off fast food and instant food okay?" I smirk and reply with a yeah yeah, another thing that Yuzu picked up from mom was the fact the she acted like a mother hen, always making sure we were taken care of.

"Thanks Yuzu" she gave me a bright smile and got Karin, they waved and then left.

I sighed, were do I begin, first I have to see what they got from that guy, then I have to see what he knows, and then check all of Rukia's cases in the past few months, then I have to investigate all that, and a bunch more things that I really don't wanna think about right now.

I was about to go to see how Rukia was doing when the phone rang, I picked it up, about to say the same thing I say to everyone who had been calling, but I was cut off, "Ichigo that guy you picked up has said some pretty interesting things, you might want to come check it out", that was just what I needed to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WELL I finished chapter 3! what did you think? I think it went well, I just have a few question that I need help on...what should Karin be? Yuzu is a doctor but what is Karin? I cant think of anything! And if anyone has an idea for what Rin does I'm open to ideas! Other then that I can think that's all!**

**Oh wait I realized that this chapter is shorter then the first two, sad, I'll try and make them longer okay?**

**Now that you have finished reading REVIEW!** **please with Chappy on top! ** **I don't mind flames, and if you have any**

** ideas that you might want to throw in give me you options, and and if there's something you don't like, tell me and I'll fix it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm vising some family out of state and well yeah... so yes, oh and I hope you all like this chapter! I have discovered how I'm going to have Rukia react and everything! Haha, and I have most of the plot figured out and yeah... I don't have a lot more to say.**

**Okay I lied I do have more to say, such as the fact that I am writing a new story with my goooooood friend WhiteSheWolf17! It's an Ichiruki andRenji-xOC fanfic, and if you like this fic IPROMISE you will like my new fic!**

**Okay now that I'm done with the that.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! Or the characters, or anything that belongs to the original plot/ story. Sad, very sad, but I do own THIS plot, unless you know it already exists...then I'm left with nothing...**

Ichigo's POV

I hung up the phone and walked to the bedroom where I found Rukia curled under the blankets, sleeping soundly, almost peacefully.

Almost being the key word.

I gave a sigh and looked around for a notepad and a pen. To my utter horror the only pen I found was Rukia's Chappy pen and notebook. Sucking up my pride as a man I wrote my message.

Dear Chibi,

Renji told me there was something I need to see

at work, if you need me you know were to reach

me, I love you Rukia, don't do anything stupid,

and remember don't go out by yourself, I don't

have the time to pick you up from Child Protective

Services again.

Love, Ichigo

I lay down the notebook in front of Rukia's face, placed a kiss on her forehead, and grabbed my jacket. I am having an inner battle on whether I should go or if I should stay with Rukia.

I decide to give Tatsuki a call, she wasn't busy, and I knew she could get here, I could count on her, that much I was positive.

I ran for my cellphone which I left in the kitchen and dialed Tatsuki's number.

She answered on the second ring.

"Ichigo?" she asked, her usual, why-are-you-calling-me voice was replaced with one of worry.

"Tatsuki, can you come over and keep an eye on her? I don't want to leave her alone,but Renji just called me saying that the guy that-" I paused, notable to finish the sentence without having the urge to punch a wall. I gave a sigh and continued, "the guy has something to say, so I have to go down to the interrogation room and see what is so damn important that I have to go down." I gritted my teeth, I would have to ask Renji to stay in the room, or else I'm going to rip the mans head off myself.

"Ichigo, you idiot, why do you have to ask such stupid questions! I will be right over!" she hung up, under any other circumstances I would have smiled or laughed at the outburst, but not now, not with Rukia in this state.

I walked to the door and took one last look to the open bedroom door, my frown deepened before I left to see exactly what the bastard wanted.

**Tatsuki's POV.**

I sighed as I heaved myself off the couch. I looked down at my stomach. It was acute little bump, nothing to big. I mean I had just finished my first trimester and was into the second trimester, well the very beginning.

I smiled but then I frowned. I had to go to the apartment and watch Rukia for Ichigo. They don't know it but those two have really changed all of our lives, but the two are to damn stubborn to see.

I walked to the table and grabbed my keys.

I walked out of the apartment to the elevator, down to the garage and to the car. I gotin and made my way to Rukia who needed my help.

I gave a sigh. I wish I wasn't on STUPID maturity leave. I wish I could help,I wish I could DO something, I wish I wasn't so useless!

I get out of the elevator and search for the key that is hidden around the door.

Once I find it I open the door and walk inside.

Usually the apartment is filled with the sound of Rukia's laughing, or Ichigo's loud voice yelling at Rukia who, in return, would yell back.

There wasn't even the sound of a TV. Nothing. Just stale silence. It felt almost foreign.

I made my way to Ichigo and Rukia's bedroom where I was sure Rukia was. Once I opened the door and stepped in I saw her. She was wrapped in blankets,tossing and turning, her face one of pain and fear.

I covered my mouth with my hand, I wasn't one for crying, that was for Orihime to do,but the scene before me was completely heart-wrenching. Rukia was always strong, always fighting, but right now she looked small and frail, like she could break at any second.

I removed my hand and walked out of the room to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and a chair. I took them both back to the bedroom and I sat down next to Rukia. I grabbed the remote control to the TV and I turned down the volume and I waited and watched.

I just hoped that Renji and Ichigo make whoever did this to Rukia pay because she may not know it but it's because of her that all our lives changed. Especially Ichigo. She changed his life for the better and for that I am forever grateful.

All of Ichigo's friends are because she is the reason that he smiles and that is more then the rest of us could ever do.

**Ichigo's POV**

As I drove to work, my hands were tight around the steering wheel, my knuckles white, my jaw clenched.

I was fighting everything in me to NOT turn the car around and go back to Rukia.

I couldn't leave her right now, not after I failed to protect her.

Maybe it was better. I didn't deserve to be by Rukia. I bet she hates me right after I made that promise to always protect her. I failed.

She'll hate me, I know it.

She most likely never wants to see me again, and if so, the last thing I can do is put the creep in jail, and everyone else who is involved.

Due to the fact that Rukia and I conveniently live near our work places, I didn't even notice when I arrived in front of the building.

I got out and stomped into the building and completely ignored Orihime as I walked to the stairs having the feeling that I wouldn't be able to handle the elevator with its annoying music and having to be still.

I ran up the stairs two at a time, wanting to beat the crap out of the guy that caused Rukia so much pain.

I burst through the door and was immediately swarmed by my co-workers, folder handed tome, looks of simplicity thrown my way left and right. Turns our word travels fast.

I searched for the head of red hair who was the reason that I was called here.

"Renji Abarai, get your ass here right now!" I yelled in the air, hoping that the damn pineapple would hear me.

"Investigation room C," I heard his voice call out.

I marched over to the room and opened the door.

The room was cold,the walls made of brick. The wall across the door had a large window that overlooked the city.

Siting in a chair with both his arms cuffed to the arms sat none other than Hideki Honda, that man the almost raped and kill Rukia.

I was livid, I looked around and also saw that Shuhei was standing in the corner of the interrogation room, mostly there so I don't jump across the metal table and strangle the bastard right then and there.

"Ah, Mr. Kurosaki, I see you came," he smirked, having this crazed look in his eye.

I was seeing red. This sick, repulsive excuse of a man just sat there with this stupid smile on his face, looking like everything was okay.

I walked up to the table, and slammed my hands onto the metal table. "What the hell do you have to tell me you sick bastard!" I shouted, breathing hard.

"Aw, really Ichigo, I don't see what Rukia sees in you with that temper, but then again, she looks like the kind of girl who likes it rough."

That was it.

I reach across the table and grab the front of his shirt. I pull him forward,his chair skittering on the floor as I heard Shuhei move, but I didn't care at this moment.

"You should have seen her face when I cut her. Or the taste of her skin when I licked her. Delicious."

I pulled back my arm and took out my anger on the bastard behind it.

I released him and turned away, looking at Shuuei who was conventionally turned away.

All I heard was his laughter and the sound of spitting. "I don't work alone." That caught my attention. "I am just one of many. More will come for you and Rukia, you will burn to the ground Ichigo Kurosaki, even if it means we have to kill those you love to accomplish what we want." I spun again, slapped a fist on the table, and glared at the man.

"What do you mean? Who do you work for!" This was my fault, what happened to Rukia really was my fault.

"Why, Lor-"

Just then everything started going in slow motion. The window shattered into a million pieces, the sound echoed thought the room. The bullet that caused the window to shatter made its way through his head, and exited right between his eyes.

My eyes widened as I saw his blood splatted against the metal table, which was now dented by the bullet that was currently bouncing off. There was a split second before time seemed to speed up as the bullet skimmed my arm and logged itself into the wall behind me.

Everything was silent.

Then in the next six seconds the world seemed to speed up and I began to feel the pain in my arm.

My eye widened,what the hell just happened?

I looked down at the table and saw a pool of blood form around the head of the now dead Hideki Honda.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" asked Shuhei, speaking for the first time.

I looked down at my arm, and saw that my shirt was now soaked in my own blood. Ignoring that, I turned around and looked in the wall, searching for the bullet.

"Ichigo, you should get that checked out..." he walked towards me.

"No, I have to find this bullet," I told him, looking in the wall, searching, and not finding it.

"Man, that can wait, right now-"

"No!" I turned on him, "You heard what he said, they are after me and my family,you know what that sick bastard did to Rukia today! I need to find the son of a bitch that shot this sick bastard, then shake his hand and find out who that sick bastard was working for so that I can go and personally blow his fucking head off!" Breathing hard, I turn back to the wall.

The door crashed opened, most likely on high alert since there was just a gunshot.

It was then that I found the bullet.

"Hurry! Someone get me an evidence bag!"

I waited till finally a bag was passed to me.

I attempted to reach the bullet using my fingers, but it was lodged into the brick at an inconvenient angle.

I was about to call for a pair of tweezers when all of a sudden Renji stood next to me and told me, "You know that you are bleeding out right?"

"Yup," I reply and continue to try to remove the bullet.

"Here." He hands me the tweezers I need and then I finally wiggle out the piece of metal that had caused so much trouble, the piece of metal that could lead me to the person that killed the bastard that attacked Rukia and worked for someone who wanted us dead.

**A/N:I'm sorry it took so long to update I was in Germany until recently,and to all (If any) of my readers happen to live in Germany I just have to say that I envy you all, I mean its GORGEOUS there! I'm sad I had to leave, but I missed my laptop dearly! I'm also sad that this chapter was so short, but hopefully I can make the next chapter longer! And to my reviews I'm SO happy that I can evoke some emotion! That is my goal in life to have write something that actually make people feel. So I hope this can give you guys some form of an update! Hah I'll try and update fast**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry that that I haven't updated in so long I have been working on my other stories, if your interested go check them out! This is going to get depressing I have no idea why but this chapter turned out more depressing then I thought! Sorry, I think!**

**Oh and I also wanted to say;**

**DinieLuvYunho: Oh dear lord I didn't even think about that! I felt so bad when I read your review I was like DX it's thanks to you that Rukia will get the proper care and tests she needs. I was going to just update the last chapter but decided that I could work it into the buildup of the plot between the couple so THANK YOU! And I dedicate this chapter to you! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

Work.

Some days I loved it, other days I hated it. This was one of those days.  
>I was gripping my pencil so tightly that it actually snapped in half. I gave a growl, chucking it in the garbage next to my desk.<p>

There came a tentative knocking sound on my door and I looked up to see Renji with an apologetic look on his face.

"I hate to do this to you," he began, walking inside and placing some papers in front of me, "but I have some more reports that you need to fill out."

I sighed, grabbing them. "Got it." He still stood there and I looked at him questionably.

Finally, he seemed to find his words, "So, what did the hospital say?"

I blinked, "Hospital?"

"Well, yeah. Didn't you take Rukia after...you know?" Renji inquired.

I balked, "Dammit!" I pushed back violently from my desk, not even bothering to grab my coat that was slung against my chair. I just ran to the door. "Renji! Cover for me!" I shouted already out the door.

Mental cursing myself on how _stupid_ I was I didn't even bother taking the elevator. The thought of waiting in that line, standing in the calm, enclosed space made my skin crawl at the moment. Instead I barreled down the stairs to the underground garage and slid into my car.

_God, I am such and idiot! _I was so overcome with the sudden need to kill the guy that the actual thought of taking Rukia to the hospital escaped my mind.  
><em>You selfish bastard!<em> I thought to myself. _I don't deserve Rukia. _I should have put her needs first! Not my want to kill the bastard.

I took a hand off the wheel and gripped my orange mop of hair, wanting to pull it out due to my stupidity. Who knows what was on that knife!

Swerving in and out of traffic and blowing red lights, not even caring that there might be police officers on duty. I didn't care if I broke the damn law, I just needed to get home. I was going to call Tatsuki and give her a heads up but in my haste to leave my office, I realized that my cell was left in the pocket of my jacket.

Pulling into the underground parking, I spotted Tatsuki's car still parked. I left the car on as I ran inside the apartment building and up the flight of stairs, once again avoiding the elevator. Running inside, I realized with a jolt of how unnaturally quite it was. Usually at this time, Rukia would be running around haywire, or trying to cook something. As unusual as it was to say it, I almost missed the sound of Chappy the Rabbit re-runs.

I swallowed, feeling the unwanted tension that engulfed the house. The only sound I could hear was the ticking of a clock, the gentle hum of the dishwasher that Tatsuki must have started, and the quiet murmuring of the TV.

Following the sound of the TV, I walking into the bedroom. I saw that Rukia was awake, laying with pillows propped up behind her and watching the TV with vacant eyes. Tatsuki was laying beside her, looking for once in her life, defeated.  
>Her eyes met mine and then she leaned towards Rukia, muttering something then standing up. Rukia only nodded and kept her eyes on he TV, but it was evident it didn't hold her interest.<p>

_Why isn't she looking at me?_

Tatsuki came up to me, giving me a weak smile and took my arm, dragging me out out the room and into the hallway.

"She won't talk," she informed me.

I gave a curt nod. "I have to take her to the hospital, I—I was an idiot and didn't even _think_ about it till Renji mentioned it."I grew tense, waiting for the beating Tatsuki was bound to give me.

"You idiot, you better hope nothing is wrong with her or I will personally see to it that your life becomes a living hell!" she hissed.

"I don't think it can get any worse than it is right now, Tatsuki, but if something is wrong with her, I'll beat myself up for being so stupid."

I didn't see her reaction to my words but she continued, "I'm coming with you."  
>"You don't have to," I replied, feeling anxious to go to Rukia.<p>

"Well, Rukia is my friend and I, um, I have a question for my doctor."This caught me off guard and I looked down at her, "I'm sure there's nothing wrong, I just want to make sure." Her hand was on her swollen stomach. I didn't press the topic further, but I couldn't ignore the obvious signs she was hinting.

"I'll call the office and pull a few stings and get Renji, 'kay?" I offered.

Her face lit up a tad, "Thanks, Ichigo."

I nodded and then took three long strides into the bedroom. "Hey, Rukia," I said, casually, trying to get her mind set out of that dark place it was in. "We have to go to the hospital for a check up, all right?"

"Okay,"she replied and after getting over the shock of hearing her voice, I held my hand out, intending to carry her to the car.

Surprising me, she ignored my help, untangling herself from the blankets and stepping around me. She pulled on some boots, grabbed a jacket from the closet, and quickly left the room.

**~}]i[{~**

The car ride to the hospital was, in fact, quiet and uncomfortable. Tatsuki was in the backseat, trying to calm Renji over her cell, insisting that nothing was wrong and for him to just meet her at the hospital.

"Do you feel okay, Rukia?" It was a stupid question, but I needed to break this awkwardness.

"I'm fine," she huffed, crossing her arms and continuing to look out the window. I gritted my teeth. I knew Rukia would always insist that she was fine, no matter the situation, but at this moment I _needed_her to tell me that truth.

"Okay, then," I easily agreed, "Just remember, we are here to help. _I'm_here to help."

She stayed silent and I wasn't expecting her to talk.

Pulling into the closest parking spot, I killed the engine and Rukia quickly got out. I followed after her, Tatsuki a tad bit slower.

Aggravated, I pushed my hand through my hair. I didn't know what to say or what to do. Rukia obviously didn't want to talk about it and it would be a touchy subject for a while, but she didn't have to be alone.

We walked into the lobby and walked up to the receptionist desk. We waited util the secretary noticed our presence, drumming my fingers on the countertenor, growing impatient. I looked over at Rukia, who was standing silently near me, her arms at her side, eyes on the ground.

"Excuse me, could we get some help here?" Tatsuki sassed, her voice dripping with annoyance.

"Just a moment," The girl then returned to the computer ignoring us completely.  
>I was about to retort, when I saw the person I needed. "Hey! Uryuu! Get over here!" I unknowing grabbed Rukia's hand and ran to our doctor friend.<p>

"What is it?" He looked from me to Rukia then back. "You forgot," he commented as if he already saw this coming.

I hung my head, ashamed that I have forgotten in the first place.  
>"He also got grazed on the arm, he's bleeding," inserted Rukia's soft voice. Sure enough, I looked down to see my arm, shirt and bandages soaked in blood.<p>

"Huh,"I breathed in wonder.

"I also have an appointment," chimed Tatsuki.

Uryuu slapped a hand to his forehead, heaving a sign of irritation, "I'll call Dr. Unohana to give Rukia and Tatsuki their check up and I'll patch you up."

I refused to leave until Unohana came and took Rukia and Tatsuki. Reluctantly, I followed Uryuu who took me to an empty examination room. I hopped on the table and removed my shirt.

"You forgot to take Rukia to the hospital, you managed to get shot, and you _just_ get here!" He then harshly rubbed a swab doused in rubbing alcohol on the graze on my arm.

I didn't retort or respond to him, just hung my head and gritted my teeth, welcoming the sting that came with the disinfectant. I sat and listening to Uryuu's ramblings while he began to stitched up my arm.

"She won't look at me," I finally said, desperation and fear slipping into my voice.

Uryuu was silent.

"She barley talks to me, she wont look at me, I—I think she blames me, I blame me." I put my face in my free hand and continued in a bitter tome, "To think I was going to propose. I don't deserve her. She deserves someone who can protect and love her." The next thing I know, Uryuu's fist connected with my face. Like the rest of my pain, I took it with no complaint. My head snapped to the side and I felt sticky blood trickle down my chin.

"You idiot! If you really loved Rukia you wouldn't think like this! The reason she's acting like this is because she wants to be strong! You know she hates seeming weak, she might be trying to hold herself together! Right now she needs you to be the stubborn pain you are and _stay by her side_! You're not the only one that cares about Rukia. The rest of us care too."

There was silence.

"You know I hate it when you're right." I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth. "You know I'm going to bruise and Rukia's going to worry," I warned him before giving him a strained smile.

"Yes, Ichigo, I'm aware, but sometimes someone needs to knock some sense into you, and since Rukia isn't here the job falls to me, so deal with it and get your shirt back on. Honestly, I am a neurosurgeon not your personal doctor to care for you when you're being stupid,"Uryuu complained from the sink where he was washing his hands.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my shirt. The sleeve was completely soaked in blood so I found a pair of scissors and cut off the sleeve and threw it out, then put the shirt back on.

"I'm going to look for Rukia," I called over my shoulder.

"She's most likely in on Unohana's office! It's in room 444a!" Called out Uryuu from the room.

"Thanks!"I called back, thankful that he had my back, even if we hated each other.

Once I was outside the door to Unohana's office, I just stood there. Do I go in? Do I knock? Is Rukia even inside?

"You can come in, Kurosaki-san," came the soft voice of Dr. Unohana from inside the office. Slightly freaked out by the fact that she knew I was here I opened the door. There in the chair was Rukia, right in front of Unohana's desk.

"Is, um, everything alright with Rukia?" I tentatively walked over to stand behind Rukia.

"Yes, it appears the only think wrong with Rukia is bruising and cuts."  
>Just then Isane came in and asked for Rukia. Rukia got up and followed, I was going to go too when Unohana called for me to stay.<p>

"Yes?"I asked.

"Ichigo, I have a few things to discuss with you, I think you should sit down."

I felt panic rise. "Is there something that I should know? You have to tell me! Is there something wrong with Rukia that you're not telling me?"

"Nothing life threatening is wrong with her, I'm more concerned about her mental well being then anything," she folded her hands on her desk,"This situation has traumatized her, now I don't know what that man did or said to her to cause such trauma but whatever it is it will cause her to act as she is acting now. I need you to be there for her, Isane is now giving her medication for the trauma, but we want you to keep an eye on her. Make sure she takes her medication. If she shows any signs of suicide or self inflicted pain, call me, because believe it or not there are people here who care for Rukia." With that said, I left, feeling like some weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

Now all I had to do was care for Rukia and find out who is behind all of this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What do you think? I just want to say sorry again! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! But I am now! So I hope you all liked this! **

**Review!**


End file.
